Changing Destiny, Cause I Really Hated Series 5
by scalemoonstone
Summary: Melody the female version of Merlin is going out with someone and the knights want to make sure her boyfriend is good for her. However they better watch out when they annoy the all-powerful witch. Their lives will never be the same again. Merdred, Fem!Merlin, Good!Morgana, Alive!Morgause, Alive!Lancelot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this takes place just after 'The Death Song of Uther Pendragon' and magic was freed in Camelot shortly after Arthur's coronation.**

**Yes this is another Fem!Merlin but I had to try, and I'm no good at slash. In this story Merlin is called Melody only because I think that Merlin is to much of a boys name and I hate that everyone uses Merlina or Merlyn. **

**Me own nothing.**

* * *

King Arthur and most of his 'knights of the round table' were in the armory. Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot **(1)** were arm wrestling, Sir Gwaine was eating an apple, and Sir Elyan and the king were talking about queen Guinevere. All of a sudden Sir Leon burst through the doors shouting "Melody has a boyfriend!"

The other knights burst to their feet and started to shout at Leon.

"WHAT!?" (Arthur)

"WHO?!" (Elyan)

"How do you know?" (Lancelot)

"WHERE IS THE BASTARD, LET ME AT HIM!?" (Gwaine)

"Is it a knight?" (Percival)

Lancelot turned to Leon and calmly asked "Do you know who this 'boyfriend' is, how do you know that Mels has a boyfriend, and are you sure you want to tell Gwaine?"

Leon looked at the other men in the room. Arthur was hyperventilating, Elyan was shaking in fury, Gwaine looked about ready to murder someone, Percy was cracking his knuckles, and Lancelot just wanted what was best for his 'little sister'.

All the knights saw Melody as a baby sister and it wasn't surprising that they all wanted to kill who ever dared date her if they didn't approve of them. Gwen and Morgana **(2)** would probably have the same reaction. Leon actually felt sorry for Mels boyfriend when the two girls found out.

Leon took a deep breath and said "Well you remember who happy she's been? Today I went up to Gauis's room to get a hangover potion and I saw that Mels was sniffing some flowers. Melody saw me and asked why I was there. When she went to get one of the potions, I saw a note by the flowers. I was curious and my of read the note."

Leon looked really sheepish at the end of the explanation and Gwaine patted him on the back and said "Well done, I have finally corrupted you." Arthur sent Gwaine a glare and turned to Leon saying "What did the note say."

"All it said was 'I hope these brighten your day just like seeing you does for me, from your knight in shining armor, M.' I'm going to guess that it is a knight who wrote it. Melody handed me the potion and I legged it. Her beast from hell was growling at me! **(3)**"

Lancelot looked thought full and asked "Well how many knights are called something beginning with M?" Everyone turned to Arthur who said "There's Malvin, Matthew, Morris, Marius, Michael, Merrick, Montgomery, and of course our newest knight Mordred."

Gwaine spoke up next and said " Malvin, Marius, and Merrick are too old and married, Morris is dating that pretty maid from the kitchen, Michael likes men and is scared of Mels, and Montgomery hates magic and those of a lower class then him. It has to be Mordred, our resident druid and the guy that is closest in age to Melody."

All the other knights looked at Gwaine in shock. Elyan spoke the one thing on everyone's mind. "Gwaine, that actually made sense."

Said knight scowled and said "When it comes to my baby sister's honor I make sense. So what are we going to do with Mordred."

Had anybody come into the armory at that time they would of been scared at the evil grins adorning the king and his friends faces.

* * *

**Ohhhh slight cliffie, what's going to happen to Mordred? All I can say is that I feel very sorry for him once the knights, queen, and Morgana get their hands on him. Oh well, How many people hated how Merlin ended. It was basically, Merlin: I have magic, Arthur: I hate you, Arthur dies. **

**(1) Lancelot never died because the veil was never opened. Plus I love him to much XD **

**(2) Melody told Morgana about her own magic and helped train Morgana in 2.3 instead of sending her to the druids. Morgause did try to turn her against Uther and Arthur but Melody had convinced Morgana to believe that Arthur would one day bring magic back. Nearly everything else in the series happened except for the Fires of Idrisholas, the Darkest hour, Lancelot Du Luc, also Gwen was never banished so some of the episodes changed slightly because of that. Morgause did all the evil things that Morgana did in series 4 and 5 and some random people in Camelot did whatever Morgana did in series 3. **

**(3) Remember the dog from Valiant? Merlin as a girl couldn't bring herself to change it back so she now has a pet dog.**

**I'm going to put a poll up on my page to decide if I do a prequel to this story about seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 with the obvious changes.**

**OK so pppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeea aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee**

**rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww**

** review review review review**

** review review review**

** review review**

** review**


	2. Arthur in a dress

**Ah. Chapter 2. Lets just say that Arthur wont like this day.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arthur**

* * *

The knights, the queen, Gwen, and the court sorceresses, Morgana and Melody, were all down at the training grounds waiting for the king to arrive.

Most of the knights were sparring except for the famous 'round table knights', they were talking to Mordred about what would happen if anyone hurt their 'sister'. Mordred's face was steadily paling. Gwen and Morgana were trying, and failing, to teach Melody to wield a sword.

Morgana turned to Melody and said "I don't understand, you can throw a dagger 50 feet with perfect accuracy using no magic, yet you cant swing a sword if you life depended on it."

Mels just shrugged and said "Daggers are light, swords are heavy."

_I think that you are perfect even if you cant use a sword._ Melody jumped in surprise when she heard her boyfriend's voice in her mind.

Ignoring Morgana's and Gwen's stares she replied to Mordred _Flirt._

_But you love it Emrys. _Melody's face turned a bit pink at that statement.

_The others found out about us yesterday.  
_

_So, What does it matter?_ Melody felt her lips tug up at the innocent expression on Mordred's face

_The last person I dated was dating 5 other girls at the same time. As you can imagine the others are very protective of me now. I still got my revenge though. _

Mordred shivered a bit at the slightly evil grin on Mels face and timidly asked _What did you do to him?_

_I set Adara on him._

_You set your 6 year old dog on him?_ _Who was it?_

_Sir. Michael, he now likes boys and is terrified of me. It has nothing to do with the fact that Adara bit his groin. _Mordred laughed at the innocent expression on Melody's face.

Before they could say anything else, the royal prat finally got to the training grounds. His appearance caused everyone to try to hide their smiles and in some cases laughter.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I was up late last night and my servant is sick and couldn't help me this morning."

Melody feigned surprise and innocence and exclaimed "The world has officially ended! The Once and Future Prat has finally learned to dress himself."

By this point in time everybody but Gwaine, Morgana, and Melody were trying to stifle their laughter. The other 3 were rolling on the floor with mirth.

Arthur turned to the other knights and asked "What is everyone laughing at?"

This caused everyone else to start laughing. Arthur Pendragon had been pranked.

Morgana conjured a full length mirror and placed it in front of her brother. The shocked look that developed on Arthur's face caused everyone collapse in laughter. The king now had donkey ears, was wearing a green dress, and had make up on.

Gwaine spoke up next and said "Well, well, well, you finally look like the princess you are." This caused everyone to be sent into another laughing fit. Morgana managed to get her giggles under control and looked closer at his dress.

"Hang on a second. That's my favorite dress. ARTHUR PENDRAGON YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Gwen also got her laughter under control and spotted something else. "AND THAT'S MY MAKE UP! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."

With that Gwen and Morgana started to chase Arthur around the training grounds, lower town, and castle, which of course meant that everybody in Camelot saw Arthur in a dress and with donkey ears. Gwaine went up to Melody and asked "OK how did you do it Mels. I've been trying to prank princess for years now?"

All the other knights turned to Melody in shock and Percival asked "It was you?! Why?"

Melody walked over to Mordred and kissed him firmly on the lips before turning back to the other knights. "I did it because a certain group of knights found out about me dating Mordred yesterday. They staid up really late just planning on how to make his life a living hell, so I thought that everyone of those 6 knights needed to be taught a lesson about staying out of my love life."

Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan suddenly got very pale and ran away as fast as they could. The remaining knights doubled over in laughter yet again so Mordred and Melody disappeared to Melody's new chambers before anyone stopped them.

Mordred turned to the love of his life and asked "Why did you do that and how did you know they found out?"

Melody smiled and replied "They have no right to interfere with my life. They also do this with any boyfriend I have so I decided I would get back at them. And I found out because you remember those flowers you sent me yesterday? Well I took them with me to Gauis's chambers because I promised to help Gauis out with making potions and I wanted to be able to see them."

Mordred interrupted Mels with a quick kiss before motioning her to continue. "Well, I put a charm on the note so that should anybody but me read it, I would be able to tell. I followed Leon down to the armory where I saw him talking with the others. He is definitely going to be pranked the worst."

Mordred smiled at Melody and asked "Who's next and can I help?" Melody nodded and said "I was thinking Percival tomorrow, then Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, and finally Leon."

The couple shared an evil smile and started to plan a prank for the bear like giant. Let's just say, Percy should watch out for what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review or PM me with any prank ideas that you might want to see.  
**

** Review Review Review Review Review**

** Review Review Review Review **

** Review Review Review**

** Review Review**

** Review**


	3. Percivalloves Gwaine!

**Ok 3rd chapter, today is Percival's torment. I would like to thank **detectivegirl21** for giving me this prank idea. If anyone has any other ideas please PM me or review with your idea.**

**Disclaimer: I have only borrowed the characters to write this story I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Percival**

* * *

When the knights went down to the training grounds the next day, they saw that Arthur and his round table knights was already there. They were also looking around very skittishly, but who could blame them, they had pissed of an all-powerful witch who now wanted revenge.

The prank that had been placed on Arthur had mostly lifted now. He still occasionally made donkey like noises but he at least wasn't in a dress anymore. Gwaine turned to Arthur and asked "What did your wife and sister do when they caught you?"

The king shuddered and said "Morgana told me that since I liked her dresses so much, I should be able to try on all of hers. She tied me to a chair and forced me into every single dress she owns."

Elyon giggled (very manly of course) and asked "How many dresses does she own?"

"83" All laughter stopped as everyone processed who said this comment. As one, every knight on the field turned to Percival and said "Huh."

Percy blushed a very deep red and said "Sometimes I help make her dresses, I always enjoyed sewing."

Leon's face suddenly got a look of understanding and said "I think Melody has committed her second prank. She has made you speak whatever is on your mind." Percy's face could only be described as horror.

Gwaine however smirked and wiggled his eyebrow's and asked "So Percy do you have a crush on anybody?"

Percival clamped his hands over his mouth to try and not answer but he eventually did "GWAINE!"

Everybody started to laugh again except for Gwaine. His face could only be described as shocked. Percy turned to Gwaine and blurted out "I know you probably hate me but I have had a crush on you since I first met you. I knew that you would never like me but I can't help it. I love you."

What Gwaine did next once again shocked everyone into silence. He walked towards Percival, yanked him down to his height and kissed him firmly on the lips.

All laughter stopped at this display and several of the knights fainted (coughcoughpassedoutmanlylikecoughcough.) When Gwaine released Percy for air, they were both very, very red. No one could tell if this was from lack of air or embarrassment.

At that point in time, Melody, Gwen, Morgana, and Mordred came down to the training fields. Gwen took one look at the stunned knights, the ones that were still unconscious, and Gwaine's and Percival's red faces and asked "What the hell happened here?"  
Percival answered first because of the spell placed on him and said "I told Gwaine that I loved him and he kissed me. It was defiantly better then me making out with a broom could ever be."

This caused everybody to start laughing again except Melody who had an evil grin on her face. "So Percival, have you got any hobbies?"

The others stopped laughing again except for the occasional manly giggle and adopted a confused look at Melody's supposedly simple and innocent question.

Percival nodded and said "I love to cook, sew, sing, dance, picking flowers, and I even dress up in a dress on occasion."

Gwaine smiled and said "You know, I find that very attractive." Percy blushed a shade of red never before seen and managed to only let out a squeal in reply.

The laughter in the training field rang out again until Arthur finally managed to get his laughter under control and started training.

* * *

Later in the evening, Melody and Mordred were sitting in her chambers thinking back on what had happened that day. Percival had continued to sprout out what ever he was thinking when asked a question and had earned the nickname 'Gwaine's Woman."It probably didn't help him that when ever Gwaine saw him, Gwaine kissed him causing him to blush scarlet.

Mordred turned to his girlfriend and asked "So, how are we going to torture Elyan tomorrow?"

They shared an evil smirk and Melody replied "Well, he is such a great blacksmith, imagine if something happened."

* * *

**Chapter 3 done. Please, please, please, review and send me more prank ideas. **

**review review review review review review**

**review review review review review**

**review review review review**

**review review review **

**review review **

**review**


End file.
